Dream Man
by Lolile
Summary: How Kagome and Inuyasha meet.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Man

by Lolile

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha

AN: sorry that i havent written in sooooo long. I had a hectic schedule at work.  
They also boosted me up to manager giggles and it really messed with my schedule But Im back and Im making some changes to this chapter and adding more later.  
Just like before i would like any reviews you care to give me.

------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

------------------------------------

You know every young girl dreams of a knight in shining armor either coming to her rescue or defend her honor. Or maybe a prince charming riding in on a white horse proclaiming his love for her and sweeping her off her feet. Or how about a dashing rouge that will steal her heart along with whatever else he could get is hands on. Many of those young girls never do get to meet the charming prince, the shining knight, or the rakish rouge.

I was one of those girls. I always dreamed of a man who was a mixture of these three. A man who would defend my honor and come to my rescue. One that would steal my heart with words that would befit that of a prince.

Never would I have thought I would meet the man of my dreams that would be none of these but all of them at the same time. My name you ask is Kagome Hirugashi. If you would just sit right there and let how i met this dream man. It was in the most unlikely of places that you would have ever heard of going to... Feudal Japan... 500 years ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Man

by Lolile

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Just think about it. Its my fifteenth birthday and I was trying, and I mean really trying, to pay attention to what  
my grandfather was saying. All I remember was a something about a Jewel and how it would make the shrine a  
lot of money. It looked like a keychain with a marble attached to it.

During the story Souta comes up and tells me Buyo, my cat, was in the well house. He wanted me to go get  
Buyo because he was MY cat. I knew Souta just didn t want to admit to being afraid of going into the well house.  
So I get up and go save my cat from the evil clutches of darkness, aka the well house.

Though once I got to the well house I had to admit something felt a little off about it. Of course I would admit that  
to Souta. Once I went down the stairs, I heard some weird scratching noise. I could of sworn that they were  
coming from INSIDE the well, but that is impossible because it is covered. Then I spotted Buyo on the other side  
of the well. I figured it was just him using a piece of wood for a scratching post.

But would you know it, once I grabbed Buyo and turn to make a little fun of my brother, something weird happens.  
Something busts through the cover of the well. I get grabbed from behind and dragged down the old well. Blue  
light surrounds me and I feel like I m floating. I'm able to turn around and there is this half naked multi-armed  
woman holding on to me. Only there is something weird about her.... when I took another look, I noticed that  
starting about her waist, there is the body of a centipede where her legs are suppose to be. I freaked.

I mean you would too when you find something like this out. She kept going on about some Jewel of Four Souls and  
that it was inside me. I so thought she was going to eat me, I held my hands out and some weird pink light  
surrounded them and one of her arms disintegrated. When she let me go I think I passed out, but I was still floating  
in the blue light.

When I finally came to, I was at the bottom of the well. I thought I had dreamt it all, so I started to call for Souta to  
go get mom and Grandpa. When I finally looked up because I didn t get an answer from him, I noticed that there  
was no well house. I could see blue sky above me. So I started the tedious task of climbing out of the old well.

To my surprise there was a **_FOREST_**, not just a small cluster of trees like in a park, but a honest to god forest all  
around me. True the well was in a clearing but a forest surrounded it.

I felt like Dorothy from The Wizard of OZ. My world had been completely turned upside down. I looked around and  
noticed the God Tree that is right in front of my house. I ran for it. Hoping futilely that my house would be where it  
was suppose to be.

Once I got to the tree, which my house was not in front of, I got the shock of my life ..


End file.
